


Remembered

by Jathis



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Pirate’s Cove used to be a popular theme park





	Remembered

He watched as they walked through the doors onto proper Canadian soil and he smiled to himself. Kara had always been kind to the Jerrys; he was glad that she and her family had gotten through safe and together.

“Next.”

It wasn’t until one of the armed guards waved at him that Jerry realized it was his turn. He stepped up slowly, his own internal mental processing starting to race. Three androids got through but how could luck make it four?

He slid his identification over and mentally reached up to connect with the private server the Jerrys had made with each other after realizing the humans were not coming back to the theme park. Those still alive offered comfort and hope, some already across the border and others on their way.

_ We are Jerry. We are always together. We will be okay. _

The scanner was picked up and Jerry started to send his goodbyes through the server as the red light washed over him. Hopefully there wouldn’t be so much screaming. Maybe they would just shoot him somewhere else so as not to scare the young ones waiting on line.

He hoped so. He didn’t want to upset any children.

“Welcome to Canada.”

He blinked, pulled away from his own thoughts. He looked in confusion as his identification was handed back to him. “Uh…”

“You’re gonna have a whale of a time,” they softly added.

_ We are Jerry. We are remembered! Come through. We are waiting for you, Jerry. _

With a small smile he walked past security and through the doors, the private server buzzing with excitement.


End file.
